Forever
by Fred01
Summary: Voici une fic basée sur Lily avec du James à venir. Dernière année à Poudlard qui commence mal pour la préfète en chef
1. Prologue

Forever ?

Auteur : Fred01

Source : Harry Potter

Genre : tristesse, romance, rage

Disclaimers : C'est ma toute première fic sur Harry Potter j'en ai déjà sur le manga Gundam Wing. J'ai lu plusieurs fics sur Lily et James certaines m'ont tellement plus que j'ai décidé d'en commencer une.

J'ai supprimé l'histoire que j'avais commencée soit 3chapitres, j'ai arrêté longtemps d'écrire et donc on la reprenant j'ai changé quelques détails, donc la revoici revue et corrigée.

Un silence agréable régnait dans l'immense château de Poudlard, seul quelques discussions plus ou moins discrètes venaient animer la grande bâtisse en ce milieu de soirée. Après le dîner tous étaient réunis dans leurs salles communes bien que certains traînaient encore à l'extérieur. Les dortoirs quand à eux étaient vides particulièrement ceux des Gryffondors dont les occupants restaient en vue de leurs 4mascottes espérant entendre parler de la prochaine farce.

Cependant tous n'étaient pas dans ce cas, une jeune fille rousse répondant au doux nom de Lily Evans fit une entrée fracassante dans la chambre qu'elle occupait avec sa meilleure amie et 3autres filles de leur année. Ses grands yeux verts électriques semblaient lancer des éclairs à ce moment, ses longs cheveux roux flottaient derrière elle formant une aura de fureur autour d'elle. Evacuant sa rage, la jeune femme commença à lancer à travers la pièce tout ce qui était à sa portée : les livres volèrent, les oreillers allèrent s'écraser lamentablement dans un coin, tout se retrouva rapidement à terre, la chambre devint un vrai champ de combat. Elle continua son avancée dans la pièce shootant dans une paire de chaussette qui s'envola à travers la pièce pour retomber sur leur platine mettant en route le cd qui s'y trouvait. N'y faisant pas attention, elle termina sa progression devant le cadre photo qui était soigneusement posé sur sa table de chevet. Elle l'attrapa violemment les yeux étincelants et s'apprêtant à le briser contre le mur, elle suspendit son geste jetant un coup d'œil furieux à la photo alors que les premières paroles de la chanson s'élevaient dans le soudain silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

**Every time you're near baby **_(Chaque fois que tu es près de moi, bébé)_**  
I get kinda crazy in my head for you, **_(Dans ma tête, je deviens folle de toi)_

**I don't know what to do and oh baby **_(Et je ne sais pas quoi faire et oh bébé)_**  
I get kinda shaky when they mention you, **_(J'ai un frisson chaque fois que j'entends ton nom)_

**I just lose my cool **_(J'ai chaud tout d'un coup)_**  
my friends tell me **_(Mes amis disent)_**  
Something has come over me **_(Que quelque chose s'allume dans mes yeux)_

**I think I know what it is **_(Je crois savoir ce que c'est)_

Toute colère disparut d'un coup sur le fin visage de Lily, ses traits se firent moins durs, elle semblait alors complètement vulnérable chose rare car la jeune femme s'efforçait toujours de paraître forte et invulnérable. Toute fureur fut remplacée peu à peu par une immense tristesse qui fit disparaître l'habituel petit éclat qui animait la prunelle de ses yeux. Comme au ralenti, le cadre tomba rebondissant sur l'un de ses coins brisant le verre qui protégeait une photo et retomba lentement au le sol. La jeune femme suivit peu après, ses jambes se mirent à trembler tout comme le reste de son corps, elle s'affaissa doucement les longs cheveux roux suivant lentement le rythme imposé par la jeune femme. Assisse sur ses pieds, de longs doigts fins vinrent se crisper sur ses cuisses, en regardant plus attentivement on remarquait que quelques larmes s'accumulaient au niveau des yeux de Lily lui brouillant la vue mais elles furent rapidement refoulées et aucune ne roula le long des joues pâles de la jeune femme.

**I think I'm in love **_(Je pense que je suis amoureuse)_**  
boy I think that I'm in love with you (**_Garçon, je pense que je suis amoureuse de toi)_**  
I've been doing silly things when it comes to you **_(Je deviens maladroite quand il s'agit de toi)_**  
In love, boy I think that I'm in love with you (**_Oh, je pense que je suis amoureuse de toi)_**  
I've been telling all my friends what I feel for you **_(J'ai dit à tous mes amis ce que je ressentais pour toi)_

Lily enfouit son visage entre ses mains fermant fortement ses paupières pour qu'aucune larme ne lui échappe, une immense vulnérabilité émanait de ce triste tableau bien que la préfète luttait pour ne pas paraître complètement anéantie refusant de pleurer. Un lourd silence envahit la pièce seulement briser par de très faibles sanglots que la jeune fille s'efforçait de contenir ce qui accentuait les tremblements qui parcourait son corps fin. Ses longs cheveux roux cascadant tristement autour d'elle formant un rideau qui, pour elle à cet instant, la séparait du monde extérieur l'enfouissant un peu plus dans un monde ténébreux où la tristesse y régnait en maître.

**Just the other night baby, **_(Juste la nuit dernière, bébé)_

**I saw you hanging **_(Je t'ai vu te promener)_**  
You were with your crew, **_(Tu étais avec tes amis)_

**I was with mine too **_(J'étais avec les miens aussi)_**  
You took me by surprise **_(Tu m'as surprise)_**  
When you turn and look me in my eyes, **_(Quand tu t'es retourné et m'a regardée dans les yeux)_

**Boy you really blow my mind **_(Oh, tu me fais tourner la tête)_**  
I don't know what's gotten into me **_(Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, ce que j'ai)_**  
But, god, I think I know what it is **_(Mais je crois bien savoir de quoi il s'agit)_

Peu à peu les tremblements perdirent de leur ampleur, la jeune fille resta dans la même position légèrement penchée le ventre noué complètement crispé par l'effort donné pour retenir ses larmes. De fines paupières cachaient deux grands yeux verts, elles étaient serrées fortement comme pour ne pas voir la réalité en face, pour ne pas revoir des images blessantes mais son esprit la plongea progressivement dans ses souvenirs ce qui rendit noua à présence la gorge de la préfère. Tout près d'elle, à l'intérieur d'un cadre au verre fêlé, reposait une photo : un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blond affichait un petit sourire supérieur un bras passé étroitement autour de la taille d'une Lily particulièrement rayonnante en ce jour ensoleillé.

**I think I'm in love **_(Je pense que je suis amoureuse)_

Voilà le prologue, je sais c'est court mais comme son nom l'indique c'est un prologue. Je pense que vous avez reconnu le garçon qui tient Lily par la taille bon hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Je tiens aussi à remercier **The Wendy Malefoy**, **kritari**, **lilityty**, **misstyc**, **lili-93**, **dia'**, **joomy**, **DooMby**, **AngeMaxina**, **sadesirius** et **leelee-ann jedusor** qui avaient reviewés les chapitres que j'avais déjà postés et je m'excuse pour la longue attente.


	2. Souvenirs

Forever ?

Auteur : Fred01 : Harry Potter

Disclaimers : Les personnages du livre ne sont pas à moi sauf Miyu sortie tout droit de mon imagination.

**Chapitre1 : Souvenirs**

Le soleil finissait de disparaître à l'horizon avec les gazouillements joyeux des oiseaux, tout était relativement calme dans les longs couloirs de Poudlard si ce n'est quels jurons qui vinrent briser cette douce tranquillité.

-Bordel de m…..

L'auteur de ces mots délicats n'était autre qu'une jeune fille, aux longs cheveux bruns lui arrivant à mi dos, répondant au doux nom de Miyu Watase. Le reste de ces paroles moururent en même temps que sa chute, quelle idée de ne pas faire ses lacets. La jeune japonaise se redressa lâchant malencontreusement de nouveaux jurons tout en ramassant les morceaux de parchemin vierge qu'elle ramenait de la volière. Elle murmura un rapide _Reparo_ et sa bouteille d'encre se reconstitua, quelle idée d'aller écrire et envoyer une lettre à cette heure. La jeune fille était plutôt petite environ 1m65, ses yeux bleu gris bien que lançant des éclairs à cet instant brillaient généralement d'une petite lueur de gaieté. Ses yeux étaient un peu tirés, héritage de son père japonais qui s'était marié avec une jeune française lors d'un stage à l'étranger, résultat il avait tellement apprécié le pays qu'il y était resté.

Miyu entra rapidement dans la salle commune de Gryffondor une bonne heure après le couvre feu. Elle ne prêta pas la moindre attention ni aux personnes se trouvant encore dans la pièce ni au regard ambre qui la fixait avec inquiétude. Elle fila directement vers les dortoirs où elle espérait retrouver Lily sa meilleure amie, elle devait être revenu de son rendez-vous avec son don juan. Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient rencontrées dans le Poudlard express l'année de leur entrée à l'école. Lily avait retrouvé le chaton de Miyu et l'avait gardé avec elle le temps que son ou sa propriétaire vienne le réclamer. Une Miyu particulièrement en panique avait finalement trouvée la petite Lily avec son chaton jouait avec les longs cheveux roux de la jeune fille. Après mille et un remerciements, les 2 jeunes filles avaient parlé et s'étaient rapidement liées d'amitié.

La petite japonaise sourit à ce souvenir et continua son ascension vers la chambre qu'elle occupait avec Lily et les autres filles de 7e année. Une mélodie lui parvint aux oreilles, elle reconnut immédiatement la chanson, il faut dire que Lily ne cessait de l'écouter en boucle d'ailleurs Miyu la soupçonnait d'avoir jeter un sort au Cd le pauvre aurait du cramer depuis le temps qu'il passait et repassait. Mais bon les paroles correspondaient exactement à sa meilleure amie. Miyu se laissa à nouveau plongée dans ses souvenirs se rappelant les actes de Lily.

Flash-back

C'était la fin de leur sixième année, Miyu et Lily commençaient à manger tranquillement lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent faisant place à quelques retardataires. La japonaise vit son amie plonger dans ses pensées gardant un visage indifférent lorsque Lucius Malefoy passa près de leur table.

**Every time you're near baby **_(Chaque fois que tu es près de moi, bébé)_**  
I get kinda crazy in my head for you, **_(Dans ma tête, je deviens folle de toi)_

Miyu sourit et se pencha vers son amie lui filant un léger coup de pied pour que la jeune femme relève la tête et reporte son attention sur elle.

-Redescend sur Terre Lily, ça fait 2minutes que je parle dans le vide…Malefoy te fait de l'effet dis donc…

**I don't know what to do and oh baby **_(Et je ne sais pas quoi faire et oh bébé)_**  
I get kinda shaky when they mention you, **_(J'ai un frisson chaque fois que j'entends ton nom)_

Lily frissonna et jeta un regard meurtrier à sa meilleure amie qui lui répondit par un magnifique sourire. Un léger grognement échappa à Lily dans le but d'intimider de sa meilleure amie mais il ne fit qu'augmenter son large sourire.

-Espèce de peste !

- Mais à ton service très chère…

La jeune préfète grommela quelques malédictions à l'encontre de sa soi-disant meilleure amie et détourna son regard de son visage rieur ce qui malheureusement pour effet de rencontrer un court instant deux perles bleu glacial appartenant à un certain Serpentard à la longue chevelure enviée par de nombreuses barbies.

**I just lose my cool **_(J'ai chaud tout d'un coup)_

Lily s'empourpra légèrement détournant les yeux et grommelant à nouveau contre la japonaise qui partit dans un fou rire attirant sur elles quelques regards interloqués de leurs camarades de Gryffondors.

**My friends tell me **_(Mes amis disent)_**  
Something has come over me **_(Que quelque chose s'allume dans mes yeux)_

Calmant son rire, Miyu releva les yeux et croisa le regard vert de sa camarade. Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres alors que sa respiration se calmait doucement.

-Tu devrais voir tes yeux Lys, il n'y a qu'en sa présence qu'ils sont ainsi.

La rougeur sur les joues de la jeune femme s'accentua et les pensées se bousculèrent dans la tête de Lily, elle se leva avec souplesse et traversa la Grande Salle d'un pas moins assuré qu'à son habitude suivie par une Miyu noyée jusqu'au cou par un sentiment de béatitude. Lily continua à filer droit devant elle regardant à peine où elle allait. Finalement, elle pilla net dans le parc qui entourait le grand château et se tourna vers son amie affolée.

-Miyu, je viens folle pourquoi je réagis comme ça lorsqu'il est là, je devrais pas c'est un Serpentard !

Le sourire de la nippone se fit plus doux elle regarda son amie dans les yeux et secouant légèrement la tête ses longs cheveux suivant le mouvement.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses la question alors que tu connais déjà la réponse.

**I think I know what it is **_(Je crois savoir ce que c'est)_

Lily leva ses yeux paniqués vers son amie, un éclair de compréhension les traversa alors qu'elle secouait la tête déconcertée par l'idée qui lui venait à l'esprit.

-C'est pas vrai…

Sa voix était presque chuchotement comme si elle était incapable d'en dire plus, l'apparente emprise qu'elle avait sur elle-même semblait s'être noyée par un sentiment bien plus fort et incontrôlable.

**I think I'm in love **_(Je pense que je suis amoureuse)_

-Et oui que veux-tu, vous êtes un cas désespéré ma très chère enfant!

Miyu passa son bras autour des épaules de son amie la mine résignée alors que celle-ci lui envoyait un léger coup de coude dans le ventre un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Les portes du château s'ouvrirent alors que Lucius et quelques Serpentards sortaient à leur tour dans le parc. Lily releva la tête vers lui.

**Boy I think that I'm in love with you (**_Garçon, je pense que je suis amoureuse de toi)_

**I've been doing silly things when it comes to you **_(Je deviens maladroite quand il s'agit de toi)_

Un long frisson parcourut le dos de la jeune rousse qui se sentait complètement perdue face aux nouveaux sentiments qui l'assaillaient. Elle s'était voilée la face depuis quelques temps ne voulant pas s'avouer ce qui sautait aux yeux de son amie. Elle reporta son attention sur le jeune homme et soupira à présent elle en était sûre il fallait bien qu'elle l'avoue…

**In love, boy I think that I'm in love with you (**_Oh, je pense que je suis amoureuse de toi)_**  
I've been telling all my friends what I feel for you **_(J'ai dit à tous mes amis ce que je ressentais pour toi)_

-J'suis carrément accro…

Elle tourna son regard de chien battu vers Miyu et le rire cristallin de la petite brune retentit dans le parc faisant s'envoler quelques oiseaux alors que la jeune femme resserrait sa prise sur les épaules basses de son amie dépitée mais soulagée intérieurement.

**Just the other night baby, **_(Juste la nuit dernière, bébé)_

**I saw you hanging **_(Je t'ai vu te promener)_

C'était la rentrée, leur septième année, les deux jeunes filles sortirent se promener près du lac souhaitant parcourir à nouveau cet endroit qui leur avait tant manqué durant l'été. Il faisait nuit, le couvre feu était passé mais même si Lily venait d'être nommée préfète en chef elles n'allaient pas se priver d'une petite promenade nocturne. Les grandes portes de l'entrée se refermèrent silencieusement derrière les deux jeunes filles qui sourirent au spectacle qui s'offraient à elles. Le ciel était complètement dégagé et la lune à moitié pleine éclairait doucement le grand parc.

**You were with your crew, **_(Tu étais avec tes amis)_

**I was with mine too **_(J'étais avec les miens aussi)_

Un bruit attira leur attention et Miyu tourna la tête apercevant un groupe de cinq six personnes se trouvaient non loin devant elles. Lily ne put réprimer le frisson qui lui remonta le long de l'échine alors qu'elle remarquait l'une des personnes dont le visage était éclairé par un fin rayon de lune, ce qu'il avait pu lui manquer pendant ces deux mois. L'un des garçons se pencha vers Lucius jetant un coup d'œil dans leur direction et lui chuchota quelque chose.

**You took me by surprise **_(Tu m'as surprise)_**  
When you turn and look me in my eyes, **_(Quand tu t'es retourné et m'a regardée dans les yeux)_

Lucius se retourna alors surpris de ne pas être les seuls à faire une excursion nocturne. Il plongea alors son regard dans celui de la jeune fille qu'il identifia rapidement. Lily Evans l'avait toujours intrigué cependant elle était à Gryffondor, c'était pourquoi il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole.

**Boy you really blow my mind **_(Oh, tu me fais tourner la tête)_**  
I don't know what's gotten into me **_(Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, ce que j'ai)_**  
But, god, I think I know what it is **_(Mais je crois bien savoir de quoi il s'agit)_

Lily ne cilla pas lorsqu'il se mit à la fixer, il se détourna finalement et après quelques paroles rudes il repartit avec ses amis qui le survirent docilement. Le regard de la jeune femme ne quitta pas la fine silhouette du garçon qui s'éloignait ses longs cheveux, rendus quasiment blancs par la lune, flottants très légèrement derrière lui. C'est à ce moment que la jeune fille se fit la promesse de tout faire pour lui avouer ses sentiments.

**I think I'm in love **_(Je pense que je suis amoureuse)_

Fin Flash-back

Et voilà qu'en un mois Lily avait réussi à séduire le Don juan de Serpentard. Ça faisait environ deux mois et demi qu'ils étaient ensembles et Lily était rayonnante se fichant totalement des regards plus ou moins contrariés qui se posaient souvent sur elle. Miyu entra tout sourire dans la chambre prenant une fausse voie dramatique.

-Lily t'es CARREMENT irrécupérable, t'es encore en train d'écout…

Ses paroles s'évanouirent lorsqu'elle vit son amie à genoux le corps parcourut par quelques frissons. Elle lâcha ce qu'elle portait et se précipita vers elle.

Et voilà chapitre terminé j'espère qu'il vous plaît. Bon il est pas très long mais je l'aime bien on apprend de nouvelles choses. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
